


One Dance

by IheartJack0023



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartJack0023/pseuds/IheartJack0023
Summary: Modern!AU. In which Zoro makes an exception. One-Shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm currently obsessing over Drake's song "One Dance."
> 
> Also, I keep seeing Zoro being portrayed as shy in fics. And, like, I get that we never see him with women or swooning over women like Sanji, but I feel like Zoro's not the type to be shy. I imagine him as being perfectly fine with being sexual (he does follow his natural instincts after all). 

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Nami asked her. 

"Maybe Amaya-san too shy," said Robin. The three girls were seated at the bar of the club that they were in—the Jolly Roger, it was called. They had come to the club with some of the boys—Sanji, Franky, and Zoro to be exact—but they had remained seated at their booth while the girls had gone to get more drinks. They had been at the club-bar hybrid for some time now so they all felt a light buzz from the alcohol already, except for Zoro who had an incredibly high tolerance. 

"Amaya shy? Never!" Exclaimed Nami. Amaya sighed at her two friends as she continued to stare at the green-haired man as he started yet another argument with Sanji, which Franky quickly broke up. 

"I don't see what you see in him," said Nami, "but I'm starting to get sick of that constant longing gaze you keep giving him." Amaya puffed out her cheeks as she looked away from the object of her affections and at Nami. 

"It's not that I'm shy," huffed Amaya. "I've never had a problem with telling anyone how I felt before." 

"Then?" 

"You know how Zoro is. He doesn't commit. He's a one-night stand type of guy and that's not what I want from him." 

"Maybe you can change his mind," said Robin. "Make him make an exception for you." 

"I doubt that," said Amaya.  

"Here are your drinks, ladies," said the bartender as he placed the drinks in front of them. The three women grabbed the drinks and made their way back to the guys.  

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Amaya-chwan!" Swooned Sanji. "I missed my beautiful ladies!" 

"They were gone for less than 10 minutes, idiot cook," said Zoro. 

"What did you say, you shitty mosshead?" He asked. Amaya sighed at the pair as she sipped on her drink. 

"Let's go dance!" Shouted Nami over the music as she grabbed onto both Robin's and Amaya's hands and pulled them onto the dance floor. 

"I get to watch my beautiful ladies dance again," said Sanji ecstatic. Both he and Franky had danced with them earlier but had decided that it was time to take a small break. Zoro, however, had not stepped a foot on the dance floor. He had only gotten up from his seat to get more alcohol. Zoro didn't like dancing and they all knew that. 

Zoro let his eyes scan the dance floor. He was thinking that he might be able to find someone who interested him—someone who could satisfy him for the night. His gaze didn't stop until his eyes landed on Amaya's figure. He took another sip of his drink as he let his eyes trail down her body. He knew that he couldn't deny that he found her attractive—especially that night. He had never seen her in a dress so short; it reached just above her mid-thigh, which gave him a good view of her legs. They weren't as thin as Nami's or Robin's—he recalled that she had told him once that he had thunder thighs; she had also said that she liked them like that. He did too. 

Her hair was curled into loose ringlets. The curls fell gently on her shoulders and framed her face in a way that currently obscured her gentle brown eyes from his view. He watched the curls bounce as she danced along to the club's upbeat music. Her hips swayed to the music in a way that made Zoro wonder how they would feel against him in his bed. 

He stopped his train of thought from going any further and took a long sip from his drink. He continued to watch her as she let a man that she didn't know dance with her. The way that he body moved against his thought—the way that she pressed herself so closely against his body—made his scowl. 

"Hey, shithead," said Sanji, drawing Zoro's attention away from the dancing pair. "What's going on in that empty head of yours?" Zoro growled at the blond, ready to send a retort his way, but, before he could, Sanji said something that kept those planned words stuck in his throat. 

"She like you, y'know," was what Sanji said. "For some reason," he added. Zoro moved his gaze back to the woman that they were talking about. 

"The only reason she hasn't said anything to you," said Sanji, "is because, according to her, you can't commit." 

Zoro narrowed his eyes as he looked back to the blond whose gaze was now set on the dance floor. Zoro's scowl deepened—it wasn't that he couldn't commit. He had made commitments before—just never romantically. He had never felt the desire to do so; there was always something about the women that he slept with that would make him dislike them once the morning came—sometimes they would nag or whine or cling to him; but it was always something.  

Zoro switched his gaze back to Amaya again. He wondered if it would be different with her—he did already know her, after all; he didn't dislike her. He didn't find her annoying. He didn't mind that she talked too much sometimes or that she would interrupt others when they were talking or that she would get distracted and stop paying attention halfway through a conversation which always resulted in people having to repeat themselves. He didn't mind when she called him in the middle of the night with some ridiculous and obscure question. He didn't mind when she showed up at his apartment unannounced and walked inside before he could even greet her properly. In fact, he actually enjoyed spending time with her.  

"You can prove her wrong," said Sanji after a few moments. He had remained silent for a few minutes so that Zoro could ponder his words. "Ask her to dance," suggested the blond. 

"I don't dance," grunted Zoro. 

"You also don't commit," said Sanji. Zoro didn't reply. "If you care about her as more than a one-night stand then prove to her that she's the exception for you."  

Zoro watched as Amaya walked back to their booth as the song faded out; a small smile was plastered across her face. Before she could sit down, though, as was her intention, Zoro had stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. Her eyes widened at the unexpected action.  

"That idiot has no tact," said Sanji as he lit a cigarette. Franky agreed with him. Just as the next song started, Nami and Robin both sat down at the group's booth.  

"Where's Zoro?" Asked Nami wish a curious expression on her face. She knew that he couldn't have possibly gone to get more drinks; his cup still sat half full on the table. Sanji nodded his head in the direction where he had pulled Amaya. Nami and Robin both looked over to see the pair on the dance floor.  

"Oh my gosh!" Squaled Nami. "Finally! Who made the first move?" 

"Zoro," replied Sanji. 

"Really?!" She asked incredulously. 

"Well, this should be interesting," said Robin.  

When Amaya had reached the dance floor, she had looked at Zoro questioningly.  

"You don't dance," she said. 

"I know," huffed Zoro. "But I'm making an exception for you." Amaya's eyes widened once more before a smile set itself onto her face. Her face lit up even more as she heard the beginning of the song that rang through the building.  

_Baby, I like your style._

Amaya turned her back to Zoro and grabbed his hands with her own. She placed his hands on her waist, keeping her hands on top of his, but kept a small distance between her back and his front, not wanting to make the man, who didn't like dancing, uncomfortable. 

_Grips on your waist—_  
Front way, back way;  
You know that I don't play. 

Zoro gripped onto Amaya's waist tightly as he followed her movements. Watching her hips move so close to him and feeling the way that they swayed as his fingers dug into the material of her dress—he couldn't help it when his thoughts wandered down a certain path; he wanted to feel her hips moving under him and feel her skin, not fabric, against his fingers. 

_Streets not safe,_  
But I never run away  
Even when I'm away. 

Amaya let out a soft gasp as Zoro roughly pulled her closer to him. She was pressed against him—her back against his hard chest and her butt against his groin. She bit her lip at the sudden sexual contact. She couldn't but think about how much she enjoyed being pressed against him like that. She couldn't help but think about what exactly it was that was pressed against her butt. And it made her crave him that much more. 

_That's why I need a one dance._  
Got a Hennessy in my hand.  
One more time 'fore I go.  
Higher powers taking a hold on me. 

Zoro removed his left hand from her waist and used it to push all of her hair over to her left shoulder, leaving the right side of her neck exposed. Amaya felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt his fingers brush against the back of her neck. He kept his right hand on her waist as he buried his left hand in her hair. 

_Baby, I like your style._

Amaya's breath hitched as she felt the tip of Zoro's nose brush against the exposed side of her neck. She gripped onto his hands more tightly as he brushed his lips against it. When he pressed three soft kisses consecutively down the side of her neck, she had to bite back a groan; all of the pent up sexual frustration that she had because of him was surfacing and making the experience so pleasurable for her but also torturous. 

_Strength and guidance—_  
All that I'm wishing for my friends.  
Nobody makes it from my ends.  
I had to bust up the silence. 

She felt his left hand remove itself from her hair and run itself painfully slowly down her body until it came to rest against her upper thigh, on the hem of her dress. His fingers brushed against the skin below the hem softly as she felt the grip of his right hand tighten against her waist.    
Zoro had never felt more frustrated in his life than he had at that moment. The length of her dress teased him. He wanted to rip it off, but he knew that he had to control himself—at least for now, he thought. Zoro, was, however, finding it very difficult to control himself as he felt her rear grind against his crotch. He wished so badly that they could be naked and in his bed at that very moment. He briefly wondered if she would let him take her from behind. 

_You know you gotta stick by me._  
Soon as you see the text, reply me.  
I don't wanna spend time fighting.  
We've got no time. 

Zoro moved his left hand back up to her waist so that he could turn her around more easily. Amaya was caught off guard when he did that. His hands resettled themselves on her waist as her hands were pressed against his chest. Once she got over the surprise, she moved her arms upward so that they rested against his shoulders while her hands rested against the back of his neck, fingers slightly buried in his hair. Without her arms pressed in between them, Zoro was able to pull her closer so that she was flush against him. A low, guttural groan sounded from the back of her throat as she felt his crotch rub against her own. Zoro chuckled softly at the reaction that he was able to get out of her. Her face flushed as she felt his warm breath, which smelled of liquor, brush against her face.      
   
_Tell me now. I need to know._  
Where do you wanna go?  
'Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow.  
Make you lose control. 

She saw the lust that darkened his eye—he looked as if he wanted to devour her; she had no doubt that her eyes mirrored his. Amaya felt Zoro's hands move from her waist to her back. His fingers traced up her spine and up to her neck where he paused for a moment before sliding them forward letting his hands rest on either side of her face. His eyes fluttered closed right before he pressed his lips against hers; hers did the same as soon as she felt his lips against hers. 

The kiss was filled with lust, with need, with desperation. As if he were afraid that the moment would suddenly end—that he would suddenly wake up and realize that it was all a dream. She returned his kiss with desire, with reassurance, with love. As if she wanted to let him know just how strong her feelings for him were—to let him know that she wanted more than a kiss and one night of pleasure.    
And he understood that. So he resolved to give her exactly what she wanted. 

_One more time 'fore I go.  
Higher powers taking a hold on me._


End file.
